User talk:Nalana Darkling/Builds/Imbasin
Try this build, it's extremely good at spamming save yourselves. Nalana 00:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Build:A/any PvE Dagger Spammer has Moebious Strike in it's variants, so this is basically a dupe.^_^ Ok, so maybe it doesn't, that doesn't take away the fact that this build is probably subject to PvX:WELL. If you think MS should be a variant, bring it up on the talkpage of the PvE dagger spammer, or just add it to the article because no one actually cares. Brandnew 00:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I hadn't looked at those, and they look really general..I don't know. I feel this build isn't really a dupe because it deals specifically with save yourselves and activating it as often as possible, and thus has a different purpose than the other builds. I don't believe using a skill that's in another build's variants counts as duping..there are loads of instances of that. Nalana 00:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::A build can have the same skills, with a different purpose than you first intended it to be used for. However, it is still a dupe. Minion 00:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) its nice when people say something about the build but meh Nalana 00:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :do you want this deleted or did you wipe the page on accident?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I imagine he/she's seen sense; look at the History note. Minion 01:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::How hard is it do delete a damn page? Why's there such a process? just remove it Nalana 03:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Believe it or not, that build actually gets off more attacks/time, quicker charging save yourselves. --Brandnew 14:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Obvious dupe is bvious. lolGWW. --Iggy 's other account 14:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) wtfhax people patrol recent changes way too much xD and im not sure what lolGWW refers to Nalana 15:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just that we here don't really like the people there, or vice versa :p --''Chaos?'' -- 19:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::unless you're banned from one so you troll the other--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, yes. i prefer GWW because this place feels like a flame-war forum, imo. people seem to enjoy being jerks around here. Nalana 20:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::pvxwiki is srs bsns!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Only some. I was never much of a jerk, but nowadays I'm friendly and that shit as long as people don't get me wrong. --ςάοχ? -- 23:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe. But it doesn't matter because those same people are usually mature enough not to take it too personally and just laugh along. Ones that are too tight and/or dumb get trolled off instantly and go crying @ GWW. GWW has too many Care Bears staring with their drama fests and one-sided justice where every judgement is based on favouritism. --Iggy 's other account 23:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::^ agree. But here they like to have biased opinions....so meh take your poison.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC)